Kuchiyose
by AugHaBar
Summary: The Forbidden Scroll. A scroll a certain blonde stole in order to lean the Kage Bushin, but what if he didn't learn the Shadow Clone? What if he kept going? What if he discovered a summoning contract forbidden because of its summons tendency to devour its summoner? What if he summoned something... Jurassic
1. Chapter 1

Kuchiyose.

The Forbidden Scroll. A scroll filled with the techniques too powerful for normal shinobi to learn. A scroll a certain blonde stole in order to lean the **Kage Bushin**, but what if he didn't learn the Shadow Clone? What if he kept going? What if he discovered a summoning contract forbidden because of its summons tendency to devour its summoner? What if he summoned something... Jurassic?

AN: hey, first attempt at writing so let me know whats wrong with it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The village of Konoha was quite. Even for a ninja village it was quite. A place where people were trained to move silently, quickly, and efficiently, and yet it was still so quite. Even with a massive population, something was wrong with the silence. A sentiment that Sarutobi Hiruzen whole heartedly agreed with.

A God Amongst Shinobi, a name he had earned through sweat, blood, and bodies. A name Hiruzen never liked, it made him feel..._.Old._ He admitted he had a great run as an active shinobi, after all, he was made Hokage twice. Even if the circumstance the second time were extreme.

But now more then ever, he felt old. His favorite _**Jinchuuriki**_ had decided to steal The Forbidden Scroll, the scroll containing techniques older then the village itself. Every single technique in said scroll were considered kinjutsu, the teaching of which were forbidden to any shinobi not holding the title of Hokage.

Naruto was an incredible child, of this Hiruzen had no doubt. To constantly hold back the most powerful of the Bijuu with every moment of his existence. If only the villagers could recognize him for what he was, what his father wanted him to be seen as. A hero.

"I'm sorry Minato, But the risk is too great. We must find him" Sarutobi whispered to himself. "ANBU!". Several black shadows materialized from behind him.

"Find Naruto, you may use force, BUT... any lasting damage and you will be demoted to Genin permanently. AS quickly and as quietly as they came, the shadows were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"IRUKA!"

Said Chunin was currently crouched over Naruto, a gigantic shuriken piercing his body. Iruka looked down him. Tears in his eyes as he looked at the boy he had come to view as his little brother.

"Why Iruka-sensei? Why sacrifice yourself? Why do it? I'm just a demon!" screamed a blond boy. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, was short for his age, but the most interesting thing about the boy was a tie between the whisker like birth marks on his face, and the neon orange jumpsuit. A jumpsuit was bad enough for a ninja, but a NEON ORANGE ONE?

What happened next was not at all what he was expecting. A loud smack rang through the clearing they were in. "Naruto, you are not the fox. You will never be the fox. Your Naruto, and only Naruto." said the still impaled Chunin. Naruto was stunned, both by the words and from the strike.

Mizuki chose this moment to interject into their moment. "HAHAHAHA, that's rich Iruka, pretending that _THING_ IS HUMAN!". Iruka forced himself to stand and turn to Mizuki.

"Mizuki, are you aware you broke the Thirds law?"

So? am I to presume that the all might teacher of the academy is to enforce this law"

"Yes". As the words left the scared Chunins mouth he sprung at the traitor, only to crash after a few steps. The giant shuriken and intense blood loss not allowing Iruka's body to function as he commanded.

"Is something wrong Iruka? You seem to be having a little trouble" Mizuki teased while idly spinning another giant shuriken in his left hand. He swung the shuriken in front of him just in time to block a rather generous amount of sharp black kunai aimed at his neck and chest.

"So the demon has taking a liking to humans has it? Well this is interesting, I wounder how you would react if I killed your new friend!". As he spoke Mizuki wound back and threw the shuriken at the helpless prone form of Iruka, still with the other giant shuriken sticking out of his back. At the current angle the shuriken would strike him in the back of the head.

"Naruto, Run!" screamed Iruka.

As Naruto watched the shuriken spin in Mizuki's hand, time seemed to slow down as his mind went into hyper speed. He watched the spinning, thinking about how he could stop him. He had to save Iruka! He had to.

Then he had an idea, and he acted without any hesitation, without wondering why the super cool technique he had been learning the last few hours was considered forbidden.

Mizuki threw the shuriken.

Naruto landed beside Iruka.

100 feet away

Naruto bit his thumb and started making hand seals.

_Boar_

_80 feet_

_Dog_

_60 feet_

_Bird_

_40 feet_

_Monkey_

_20 feet_

_Ram_

_2 feet away_

Naruto put his hand on the ground and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu"**

Just as the shuriken was about to reach its mark, there was a puff of smoke, and what emerged changed the future of the ninja world in a way that only the Rikudou Sennin had ever done before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Um... hey, no idea what I'm doing, first time writing a story but here's a little teaser to see if anyone is interested in me taking a shot at writing this thing, or in case someone wants to take over I'd probably be cool with that too.

So leave some feed back? Good? Bad? Ugly? Should I just stop and never try again? Should I turn this into an epic length? Let me know.

Cliffhanger! also as I'm writing this I'm open to suggestions on places to take the story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, update schedule is going to be erratic at best, I'm a college student so I've got a lot of other things going on. No worries though! I will be updating! And a huge thanks to anyone who left a review or followed the story, really means a lot as my first story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

100 feet away

Naruto bit his thumb and started making hand seals.

_Boar_

_80 feet_

_Dog_

_60 feet_

_Bird_

_40 feet_

_Monkey_

_20 feet_

_Ram_

_2 feet away_

Naruto put his hand on the ground and shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu"**

All the surrounding shinobi knew was that there was an obscene amount of smoke covering the clearing, far too much for a simple academy student to try and summon something. The idea was simply ludicrous, that an academy student just successfully executed a space/time ninjutsu.

"_Naruto, you've grown so much. I'm proud of you" _Iruka just didn't have the strength left to iterate these thoughts out loud, he just felt so heavy. Iruka knew something was going to happen, something incredibly, he just wished he had the strength to roll over to see it. When the plume of smoke came over the clearing, that was when he felt it.

There was a presence above him. Iruka was a Chunin, but a seasoned one and on a good day could go toe to toe with some of the lower Jonin. But this... this presence was unlike any he had experienced in his time as a shinobi of Konoha. It wasn't warm like some peoples, or oppressive like the killing intent he had felt around some of the stronger shinobi. Instead this presence felt cold... not physically cold like ice, but cold in the way prey felt around a predator. "Naruto... what did you summon?!" Iruka wondered through the smoke.

He wasn't met with a response, only a _screech_. Despite the ringing terror that bloomed in his chest, the sound was mesmerizing in its own way. It wasn't just a loud shrill sound, it was more. It had a layer to it, under the high pitched screech was an underlying rumble. The knowledge that what ever made this sound was directly above him set Iruka's teeth on edge.

Mizuki wasn't in a much better place. He was having thoughts along the same lines with the exception he believed he would still kill the fox and deliver the scroll to receive his pay. He wanted to laugh at the notion of some damn **KID** stopping him. He'd kill them both and leave before ANBU arrived, he still had a little while according to his estimates.

As wisps of smoke started to curl away from the summon all the members of the clearing looked on in anticipation, fear, and trepidation. What appeared from the smoke was something that hadn't walked the ninja world since the time of the Rikudou Sennin_. _

The first thing to appear from the smoke was a tail. Long and scaled, the tail was the first thing that emerged from the smoke, swinging idly back and forth hypnoticly, almost skimming the ground. Mizuki chose to make his opinion known when he saw the tail appear. "Oh great, more snakes. I'm really getting sick of all the people obsessed with snakes around here". Any misconception about the summon being a snake was immediately crushed.

Not overly large, but rippling with tense muscle, a reptilian leg stepped out from the smoke. The leg wasn't unlike a person in its build. Starting from the hip forming a thigh covered in molted brown and green scales, camouflage that they knew, would allow this strange _leg_ to blend in to the surrounding Forrest effortlessly.

The thigh tapered down into a lean calf bulging with muscle barely contained behind the skin and leathery scales of the reptile. As the leg went on, it bent back at an impossible ankle, looking broken until it became clear that it was the creature ankle. Extending down from the ankle were three massive bones under scales, with each ending in a claw. The innermost claw on each foot was exceedingly larger than the others, and despite the darkness of the night surrounding them they all saw the moon light gleam of off the sickeningly sharp claw.

Its arms were similar, although clearly not as muscled and the claws were all the same size all gleaming in the night. Its torso was slim yet powerful, with its spine pronounced and obvious along its back. The creatures neck was muscled yet lithe, everything about this creature screamed power, but it was clearly built for speed.

The creatures head was just like the rest of it, not large, but screamed power. The jaw line was pronounced and some how they all knew that the teeth within were similar to its horrifying claws. The top of the head was smooth and scaled, with two crests forming at the top of the skull where the eyes were situated. _Those eyes_. Naruto noted they were unlike almost any he had seen. They had slitted pupils with a black iris, surrounded by yellow sclera. That wasn't the unsettling thing about them, they held raw intelligence and power. These were not the eyes of an animal, or some of the summons he had seen. Like the nice ANBU who summoned a puppy for him to play with, even if the puppy had an attitude problem. These were the eyes of a predator, intelligent, searching, and narrowing slowly.

Perhaps the most surprising part of this whole itroduction was the very large shuriken it was holing between two of the toes of the massive right leg that Naruto hadn't seen when he was appraising his summon. The creature paid the shuriken almost no mind at all though, instead balancing on one leg and staring intently at Naruto with its slightly narrowed eyes.

Naruto at this point began to sweat profusely under the creatures gaze, frozen. The creature just stood there with its head cocked to the side and staring at Naruto, tail idly swinging behind it. Only then did they notice the size of the creature, or rather lack there off. Standing at just under four feet tall, despite its appearance it was smaller than even Naruto, who stood at only five feet tall.

"Um...Hi?" was the best thing Naruto could come up with while looking at the... lizard, could he call it a lizard he idly wondered?. The creature made no move from its original position, instead shifting its eyes over to Iruka who was laying below and slightly behind it. Iruka was terrified to say the least, he had the pleasure of laying on the ground unable to move, while this incarnation of a predator was towering over him. It had swung its neck down and had almost laid the top of its head and nose on the ground in order to look Iruka in the eyes.

It chose that moment to discard the shuriken it was holding up, just dropping it so it landed next to Iruka's head who let out a small gasp at being close enough to see his own reflection in the metal. The reptilian summon raised its head to settle its glare on Mizuki, who was still recovering from the shock of having never seen anything like this summon before. But he wasn't going to betray one of the five great nations without having a little courage now was he? He leveled a glare right back at the creature, but couldn't help but feel like it was regarding him like a piece of meat.

Mizuki decided he wasn't going to wait around for the creature to do anything and instead threw his last remaining Fuma shuriken behind a barrage of kunai knives. The summoned didn't even move a muscle, just stared at Mizuki. "Move!" Naruto yelled fearing for his summon, sure it looked scary, but if it just stood there and got impaled then what good was he!

The summon ignored his request, instead just staring at Mizuki. Just before he was about to be hit, he simply disappeared, leaving the tools to fly past Iruka's prone form.

"Nice trick, now come on out so I can send you back to whatever place you came from, or maybe I could make a nice wallet out of you eh?" Mizuki wisely chose to taunt. That same chilling screech rang out across the clearing, right above Mizuki. As they all looked up they saw the creature leap, all of its claws at the ready and mouth wide, filled with gleaming sharp teeth. Mizuki jumped out of the way, land beside Naruto.

"HAHAHA thats all your pathetic summons can do, not worth the ink the scr-" Mizuki never got to finish that thought as a second creature, almost identical to the first except for the large scar across its chest, dug its claws into Mizuki's unexacting back. Its large claws digging into his back as its jaws tightened around his head. With a viscous jerk and a loud snapping sound, the fight was over.

Naruto man Iruka just stood there, staring in horror at the brutality of the summons, who seemed to be... _congratulating_ one another?! The summons were bobbing their heads animatedly and making small clicks, that almost sounded happy. Naruto made his way over to Iruka and removed the overly large shuriken from his back and laid him against a tree. Everything was till quiet after the shock of Mizuki's death. Naruto was just happy his summons were able to save Iruka, but if they killed Mizuki, did that mean he had killed Mizuki? It was a lot for his young mind to handle.

Suddenly his summons snapped to attention and made their way towards him. Still scared of his own summons he couldn't help but feel fear as he stared at those cold, intelligent eyes. As they came before him, the one with the scar creeper a little closer than the other, and raised its nose to the air and took a few short sniffs. Seemingly pleased it lowered its head and stared at Naruto.

"**Hello young one"**

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto looking at the reptile before him.

"**Yes, we can talk" ** stated the creature with amusement in its voice.

"Oh, um thanks for your help..."

"**It was our pleasure, it has been a very long time since a member of our kind has walked in this place"**

"Um, what do you mean this place, and what do you mean member?" things were moving a little fast for the blond, but how cool was it that his new summons could talk!

"**We are a contract that is old, older than any other contract you shinobi have, and haven't been an active contract in almost as long. We were only ever used by one man, and our power is great. We are many, many shapes, many sizes, many species. We are not like other summons, Naruto Uzumaki. You are welcome to summon us, but becareful who else you let sign our contract. If we find them... unworthy, well. They might have the same disposition as your friend over there"** the summon said as he motioned towards Mizuki with his head.

"um... sure, I'll be extra picky about who I let sign my contract, and only summon you guys if I need you. Thanks for saving us again. What can I call you? And why did two of you show up when there was only one puff of smoke?" exclaimed a both happy but scared jinchuriki.

"**So you're smarter then you look? Very well, we don't carry individual names, only our species name. Our species is velociraptor. And when we hunt, it is never alone, always in a pack." **

"Okay, so how do I dispel you when I'm done"

Instead of receiving an answer one of his summons went up in a plume of smoke, while the other shifted its gave up and to the left, looking into the dense foliage above them, and screeched. Louder than before and both the ninja below shivered at the sound. After the sound died, the scarred raptor disappeared as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say Hiruzen was on the verge of a heart attack would be akin to calling Orochimaru creepy, or Kakashi late. Simply an understatement. The foster grandson he tried to protect as best he could had signed the oldest and most arguably dangerous summoning contract in existence in the elemental countries, as well as having the raptor make eye contact though his crystal ball. Yes, a heart attack didn't seem very far off at this point. Well, the only thing to do now was to recover the scroll and promote Naruto for his completion of his first mission, a C-rank none the less. Hiruzen was proud tho, as proud as a surrogate grandfather could be he mused, as he loaded more tobacco into his pipe and tried to calm his nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Ta Da! Champter 2! how was it? I think it went well. Feedback only helps the story so let me know, and before anyone guesses, the previous owner of the contract was NOT the Rikudo Sennin like it might seem. Ive got something else in mind for who. Sorry if the upload frequency is going to be weird, im a college student and yea, that should pretty much explain it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
